


Aftermath

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2001</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2001

“So? What do you think?”

“I think you’re certifiably insane.”

“Nope. That was the last girl I dated.” Pacey stretched out on Dawson’s bed, pillowing his head on his hands. “So? Come on. What chance do you think I have?”

“Why are you even thinking about this, man?”

Pacey rolled his eyes. “Okay, look at it this way, who you takin’ to the prom?”

“I don’t know. I doubt I’m even going.”

Pacey grabbed the pillow from beneath him and tossed it at his friend. “Use your imagination.”

“I don’t know? Jen?”

“Well, you got the first letter right.”

Dawson smiled. “Jack?”

“God! Save me from that particular subtext!” Pacey raised and eyebrow. “So, you and Joey. And what? Jen and Henry?”

Dawson nodded, not actually thinking past going with Joey. “Sure.”

“And Jack will take Andie.”

“Who’s to say Jack won’t take someone else?”

“Someone male?” Pacey shrugged. “Can’t say that he won’t, but I think the boy’s done enough to open the minds of Capeside. Maybe we should cut the poor guy some slack.”

“All right, so Jen and Henry, Jack and Andie.”

Pacey took a deep breath. “You and Joey.”

“Me and Joey.”

“So that leaves me, Pacey Witter, the odd man out.”

“So you’re going to ask the hottest senior in school?”

“I always say, if you’re going to be rejected, you should be rejected by the best.”

“Why go for rejection at all?” Dawson looked over at Pacey.

“Because,” Pacey looked out the window, “they’re all going to reject me.”

“Could you maybe be a little less melodramatic?”

He sat up and got off the bed. “Dawson, I started this year with Andie. We all know how badly that ended. Then there was the brief, ill-fated fling with Jen. Other than those two very lovely ladies, I’ve been around one – count ‘em, one – other woman.” He closed his eyes, not sure that he could meet Dawson’s gaze, even in the reflection of the window. “And she belongs to you.”

“She doesn’t belong to me.”

“Well,” he wanted to laugh but couldn’t around the ache in his chest. “She sure as hell isn’t going to eschew her lifelong attachment to you to rush to the prom with me.”

“Were you thinking about asking her?”

“No.” Pacey finally managed the laugh. “I’m not that much of a masochist. Can you imagine the diatribe I’d have to endure if I were to suggest something so ludicrous?”

Dawson grinned. “She’d probably have to make up a few new words to get it all said.”

Pacey swallowed hard, relieved that Dawson was completely unaware of the knife he was twisting. “Yeah, well…”

“Hey Daw…son.” Joey crawled in the window, her voice faltering as she saw Pacey. “Pacey.”

“Anyway,” Pacey grabbed his jacket off the bed. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later Dawson…Jo.”

“Later, man.”

Joey watched Pacey as he left the room. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Pacey’s plans for formal dance rejection.” Dawson joined Joey on the bed. “So, would it be out of line to ask what’s going on with you two?”

“What do you mean?” Joey looked down at her hands, not wanting to meet his eyes.

“Well, for a while you two seemed to be joined at the hip. Then, after your journey up north, you don’t seem to be hanging out as much.”

“Pacey and I, throughout our history, have gone from bordering on friendly to intense hatred to sparkling disinterest. I’m surprised you noticed.”

“I suppose.” Dawson lay back on the bed. “So, he’s planning on asking Samantha Jorgenson to the prom. He figures he’s going to get turned down regardless of who he asks, so he’s preparing to crash and burn.”

And unwanted surge of hurt hit Joey. “At least he’s got a lot of practice at it.”

Dawson nodded. “You’ve got to feel for the guy though. I mean, it used to be just the three of us and he knew that it was you and me, you know?”

“Things changed.”

“Yeah. Jen came into the picture and we were a foursome.”

“And were Pacey here, I’m sure we’d be subjected to some unnecessary sexual implication.”

“Then Jack and Andie…”

“Strike two?” Joey nodded. “I know what you’re saying.”

“And he’s…I don’t know. He seems sad lately.”

Joey got off the bed and walked to the window. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“But in all his bemoaning his fate, he did bring up a very salient point.”

“And what was that?”

Dawson got off the bed and moved to stand behind her. “He reminded me that I don’t yet have a date for the junior prom.”

“Your point being?”

“Well, sure, things have changed between us a hundred time, but I was thinking we could maybe…go?”

“Together?”

“Yeah, that was my intention. Do the whole ridiculous sentiment. Long dress, tux, flowers you’ll press and save forever, cheesy music…”

“Drunken fondling in the back seat of your father’s car?” Joey raised her eyebrow as she turned and smiled at him. “I’ll consider the offer.”

“Oh, thank you very much.”

“Goodnight Dawson.”

“Night, Jo.” He headed back to his desk as she started out the window. “Hey Jo?”

She stuck her head back inside, “Yeah?”

“Why’d you come over?”

She shrugged. “Just wanted to say hi.”

Dawson watched as she disappeared. “Hi.”

~**~  
Joey stopped walking as she noticed someone sitting in her boat. Her heart started pounding as the moonlight shone down, illuminating his face. “H…hey.”

Pacey looked up. “I’m sorry.” He stood up and exited the boat. “I didn’t expect you so soon. Sorry.”

“Pacey, wait.” She reached out, her fingers lightly brushing his arm. He jerked away.

“D…don’t. Just don’t.” He stepped back. “Please?”

The soft hurt in his voice brought unwanted tears to Joey’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh God, don’t say that.” He laughed bitterly. “Don’t be sorry. You decided and it wasn’t in my favor. I knew the minute I realized what was happening exactly how it was going to all turn out, so just do me a favor and play your part.”

“I never once meant to hurt you.”

“No Joey, I know that. You can’t help it. It’s what we do. You hurt me and I come back for more every time.”

“I didn’t ask you to kiss me,” she reminded him angrily.

He nodded, biting the inside of his lip to keep it from quivering. “No you didn’t. And no, you never will.” He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. “Here. This is for you.” Once she had hold of it, he turned and walked away.

“Pacey!” She looked down at the key in her hand. “What is this?”

“You’ll understand tomorrow.”

She watched him walk away, hating herself for hurting him, but unable to figure out how to stop. He was her friend and maybe more, but she wasn’t ready to take what little stability she had in her life and rip it all away once more only to have it crumble around her feet. She’d done that once before with Dawson and she couldn’t do it again.

Slipping the key into her pocket, she climbed into the boat and started rowing, wishing she could leave her troubles behind as easily as she left the dock.

~**~  
“Are you Joey Potter?”

Joey squinted at the man outside her door. “It depends. What time is it?”

“Nine in the morning.”

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Joey nodded. “Then yeah, that’s me.”

“I’m Michael O’Connor.”

“And I should care, why?” Joey tilted her head and looked the guy over. He didn’t look familiar.

“I was talking to a gentleman yesterday, a Mr. Pacey Witter…”

“Couldn’t have been Pacey if you mistook him for a gentleman.”

“Mr. Witter was working on a boat. The True Love?”

Joey nodded. “Okay?”

“Well, I asked him about the for sale sign and he said that I needed to talk to you. He said he was just working on it for you and, since you didn’t seem to need it anymore, you were putting it up for sale. So, I’d like a little more information.”

“It’s for sale?”

“You are Joey Potter, right? Mr. Witter said he’d notify you about me coming over. I offered him $2500. Is that enough?”

“Twenty-five hundred? Dollars?” Joey’s eyes widened and she finally opened the door so that the man could come in. “For that?”

“The boat’s in fine shape. I had someone out there this morning looking at it. It’s obvious that whoever restored her cared very much for her. So I want to buy her. You are still interested in selling?”

“And Mr. Witter…Pacey told you to talk to me?”

“Yes. You do want to sell the boat, don’t you?”

“Yes. I mean…I need to talk to Mr. Witter. Could you excuse me?” She left the living room quickly, grabbing the phone as she walked into the hallway. The other line picked up on the first ring. “Just sell it, Joey. Take the money and put it in your college fund.”

“Pacey, it’s your boat. I can’t…”

“Fine, pay me back the $500 I put into it.”

“Why do you want to sell it, Pacey? You put your heart and soul into that boat.”

“No Joey. The boat was a metaphor. A physical metaphor, but one nonetheless. Just sell it. I don’t want it anymore. And if you don’t sell it, it’s just going to sit there and rot with no one to care for it.”

“Pacey…”

“Goodbye Joey.”

She stood there in silence, listening to the faint buzzing of the dial tone. Bessie’s hand on her shoulder caused her to jump, breaking her out of her trance. “Why are you crying?”

Joey wiped her cheeks, staring at her wet hands in confusion. “I wasn’t aware that I was.”

“Who’s the man in the next room and why does he think you own a boat?”

Joey shook her head and walked back into the living room. “Mr. O’Connor, was it?” When he nodded, she sat down beside him. “Mr. Witter put a lot of effort into that boat. Can you assure me that you’ll take good care of it?”

“Of course, Miss Potter. I’m buying it for someone…I care very much for.”

Joey watched his eyes, her heart contracting. Pacey looked at her that way. “All right.” She walked over to the counter and grabbed the key Pacey had given her. “Mr. Witter’s price is fine.” She didn’t want to think about the tears in her eyes. She felt them this time, gathering on her lashes, threatening to spill over once more. “I’ll have to get the papers from him.”

“He already gave them to me. He seemed fairly sure that you’d sell.”

“Oh.” She lost control and a sob escaped her. Clamping her hand over her mouth, she shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, rushing into her room.

Bessie watched her sister’s fleeing figure before turning back to their guest. “How did you want to pay?”

He held out a credit card. “Will this be all right?”

Nodding, Bessie took the card. “It will have to go on our home account.”

“That should be fine.” He picked up the key that Joey had dropped back on the counter. “The boat means a lot to her?”

This time Bessie shook her head. “Not the boat. The boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Pacey stopped walking when he spotted Joey leaning against his locker. Dawson stopped as well and looked over at his friend. “You okay?”

“What? Oh yeah.” Pacey shrugged. “Just surprised to see her there, that’s all. I haven’t seen her around much lately.”

“You saw her Friday night. At my house?” Dawson’s brow furrowed. “What’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing.” Pacey headed toward his locker, not looking at either Joey or Dawson. Stopping when he reached her, he finally looked up. “I may not be the perfect student, but I do at least try to look prepared.”

She pushed away from the lockers, watching him as he opened the door. She held out an envelope and spoke, her voice low. “Don’t ever do anything like that to me again.”

“I don’t have to. You made your point.”

“It’s all there,” she said as he took it, being careful not to touch her. “You can count it if you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you Joey. At least when it comes to this.” He slipped the envelope into his pocket and met her eyes, the sorrow in his blue ones hitting her like a sledgehammer to the chest. “You’re good at this.”

“At what?” She asked softly.

Pacey looked at Dawson who was standing a few feet away. He dropped his voice so that they wouldn’t be overheard. “Don’t you know, Potter? Breaking my heart.”

~**~  
Joey watched him walk away, not noticing as Dawson looked back at her. Her whole body felt like it had been trampled and she couldn’t seem to find any air. Her hand clutched at the door behind her and hung on, afraid that her knees were too weak to stand. She leaned against it, biting her lip to hold in her sobs.

“Joey?”

She turned to meet Jen’s eyes, surprised at the sympathy there. Losing her hard won control, Joey gasped and fell into Jen’s arms sobbing. Jen held her for a few moments then pushed her back so that she could see her eyes.

“You wanna go somewhere and talk about it?”

“No,” Joey whispered. “But I don’t know what else to do.”

Jen put her arm around her and guided her toward the auditorium. They sank into the back seats and Jen turned to face Joey. “Tell me?”

Joey pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “He kissed me.”

“Pacey?”

Joey looked up sharply. “So, you know?”

“How else would I have known you were hurting?” Jen looked away. “I’ve seen him falling all along, Joey.”

“Why didn’t you warn me? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“It was pretty obvious, if you were willing to see it.”

“I wasn’t!” She stood up and started pacing. “I didn’t see it. I wasn’t willing to see it! I didn’t want to see it!” The sobs started again and she stopped pacing to even out her breathing. “I pushed all those feelings aside, Jen. I didn’t think about him that way, no matter how tempting it was. He’s my friend. He’s Dawson’s best friend. I’m not about to jeopardize everything again.”

“Maybe he’s worth it?”

“Don’t you see? He’s…I can’t love him and he can’t love me. The sooner he realizes it, the better.” Joey faced Jen and glared at her. “He should have known when I refused to see that it wasn’t what I wanted.”

“So you would rather that he never kissed you, never told you how he felt about you? You’d rather that he just suffer in silence so you could have a peaceful, ordered life?”

“Yes!” Joey sank down on the back of a chair. “No.” She chewed on her lower lip. “He kissed me like I’ve never been kissed before, you know? And in that moment, I believed it could all work out. But I know that’s not true. I know it just as well as he does. If he didn’t know it, he wouldn’t have been so reluctant to let me know how he felt.”

“Maybe he was just scared that you’d reject him.” Jen got up and sat next to Joey. “Which is what you did.”

“I hurt him, Jen, and I never wanted to do that. Now he can’t even seem to look at me without hating me. I feel like I did something so bad that there’s never going to be forgiveness in his eyes.”

“It’s going to take some time. He feels like you betrayed him.”

“I sold his boat.”

“What?”

Joey laughed sadly. “I sold his boat this weekend. It was a test, you see? He was trying to see if I meant it or not and I did, I think.” She pressed her lips together to keep from crying. “He told me to keep the money, but I couldn’t. He put everything he had into that boat. He used it to save himself after Andie and everything else. And I sold it.”

“Joey…”

“I gave away his heart,” she admitted, forcing herself to look at Jen. “And you know what the worst part of it is?”

Jen wanted to reach out to Joey, but she could sense that the walls the protected the other girl from everything for so long were back in place. “What?”

Her hazel eyes were almost black, sadness and tears swimming in them. “He knew I was going to do it all along.”

~**~  
Pacey looked up from his lunch as Jen sat down next to him. “Hey Lindley.”

“Pacey.” She set her tray down next to his. “You okay?”

“You’ve been asking me that for over a week now. It is going to stop anytime soon?”

“When I believe you.” She shrugged. “You just look a little shell-shocked. No worse than Joey, mind you…”

“Leave her out of this, okay? I don’t think I can handle another discussion about Miss Potter.” He poked his food listlessly with his fork. “In fact, I’d go so far as to not mind never speaking about her again.”

“She’s hurting too.”

“She has no right,” Pacey’s voice deepened with pain. “She mad a conscious choice and drove it home pretty clearly.”

“Why don’t you tell me what happened, Pacey? You’ve given me vague mutterings. I can’t really help if I don’t know.”

“I kissed her. She turned me down flat. The end.”

“Joey was crying today, Pacey. I can probably count the times I’ve seen Joey cry on one finger.”

“Look,” Pacey stood up. “I appreciate that you don’t want her to hurt. It’s a noble sentiment, especially considering your tenuous friendship. But you’ll have to forgive me if I’m having a hard time seeing her as the victim here.”

“She loves you too.”

Pacey slammed his try down on the table. “No.” His control faltered and he took several deep breaths in an effort to regain it. “She doesn’t get to do that. She doesn’t get the sympathy.”

“That’s unfair, Pacey.”

He laughed harshly. “Tell me Jen, what *has* been fair in all of this? Where’s my payback? My comfort? My…” He blinked rapidly. “Screw this.”

Jen watched him storm off, unsure of what to do. Dawson walked up, his eyes locked on Pacey’s retreating figure. “Why do I feel like I missed the first act of this whole drama?”

Jen nodded. “Join the crowd.”

~**~  
Joey sank into her seat and stared at the blackboard. Pacey sat in the chair next to her and set the envelope on her desk. She didn’t look at him as she touched the paper, tracing his name with one fingertip. “I don’t want this, Pacey.”

“I bought it because of you.”

“No. You bought it for you. Maybe you named it for me…or the idea of me, but you bought it because it was something *you* needed. That boat wasn’t a metaphor for you love, Pacey.” She set the envelope in front of him, still not meeting his eyes. “It’s a metaphor for your heart.”

“Which you got rid of without a second thought.”

“I didn’t have much choice.”

“Yeah Joey,” Pacey sighed. “You did.”

She shook her head. “Always the innocent victim, aren’t you? I swear, you’re just like Dawson.”

Pacey grabbed the envelope and stood up. Leaning on her desk, he hissed softly. “You’re wrong, Joey. Because you actually *love* Dawson.”

~**~  
Dawson slipped his arm around Joey’s shoulders. “So, you given any thought to my proposal?”

“Proposal?” Joey grinned at her friend. “One minute he’s asking me to prom, the next he’s down on one knee asking for my hand in marriage. I don’t know that we should rush things so quickly Dawson.”

“C’mon Joey. Prom? It’s only a month away. You’re not holding out for someone better, are you?”

She sighed dramatically, “Oh Dawson, is there anyone better?”

“Personally? I don’t’ think so.” He shrugged. “So, what do you say?”

“I…” Joey stopped. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

Dawson followed her gaze and stopped as well. “That’s not what I think it is, is it?”

“That depends. Do you think you see Pacey Witter…” Joey stopped as the tall blonde touched Pacey’s chest before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Yeah.” They stood there entranced as Pacey touched the girl’s cheek then brushed his lips across hers. Dawson looked quickly at Joey as she caught her breath. “You okay, Jo?”

“Just shock.” She managed a weak smile. “It looks like Pacey somehow managed to avoid the rejection.” She thought of the envelope of money he’d shoved in his pocket when he’d left the classroom. “Wonder how much he’s paying her.”

“Hey Dawson! Jo!” Pacey jogged over and clapped Dawson on the shoulder. “Did you see that, my friend?”

“Saw it. But I’m not sure I understood it.”

“That makes two of us.” Pacey looked back at the group of girls down the hall. “She said yes, D. Yours truly has scored the ultimate prom date.” He sent a cursory glance in Joey’s direction. “No offense to your potential date intended, of course.”

“Of course.” Dawson shook his head. “You’ve got to tell me how you managed it.”

“I’ve…” Joey looked over at Pacey quickly before turning her attention back to Dawson. “I’ve got to go. I'll leave you two to your macho posturing.”

“Really Jo, no offense.” Pacey smirked in her direction. “I’m sure you’ll look stunning in one of Bessie’s hand-me-downs.”

Joey’s eyes widened and she took a step away from him. “Thanks for that ringing endorsement, Pacey.” She slipped out from under Dawson’s arm. “Later.”

“That was kind of a low blow, Pacey, even for you.” Dawson watched Joey walk away, his eyes worried. “You wanna tell me what’s going on with you two?”

“Joey? Come on Dawson, I’ve got the hottest date around and you want to talk about the girl across the creek?” Pacey stared straight ahead; not allowing himself to look at Joey as she walked away, refusing to see the havoc his comment may have caused.

“All right, Pacey. Explain your coup.”

Pacey took a deep breath and started talking; knowing the sight of her after his comment was burned into his mind forever. “Simple my friend. All the girls know what I did for Andie when she had to leave town and a few know why we broke up. I, my friend, did what any self-respecting, horny teenaged boy would do. I played the sympathy card.”

~**~  
“You’re not going to believe what I just heard.” Jack sat down at the table. “I don’t believe it myself.”

Jen looked up from her book. “Tell me only if it’s good news, okay? I’ve already had my share of angst today.”

“Well, I’m not sure how you’d classify it.” Jack leaned in and dropped his voice. “Rumor has it our very own Pacey Witter has breached the social structure and, not only asked a senior to the prom, but was accepted.”

“Really?” Jen’s eyes opened wide. “So I’m dating a freshman and Pacey’s dating a senior? Has the caste system come crumbling down?”

Andie sank down next to her brother. “You know, it’s amazing what people will say just to keep the school day interesting.”

Jack reached over and took her hand. “Andie?”

Her blue eyes were sad. “I’m over him, you know? I just thought maybe he’d gotten over…” She stopped as Samantha Jorgensen walked in. “The likes of her.”

“Unfortunately Andie, Pacey’s a red-blooded, American male,” Jen shook her head. “He’ll never get over the likes of Miss October over there.”

“Speaking of Miss October,” Jack almost laughed at their matching looks of confusion. “She’s supposedly Pacey’s date for the prom. And you, Miss Lindley are most likely going to ask our young Henry?”

“Provided he promises not to faint during the evening,” she agreed.

“And I’m sure Capeside’s own set of soulmates will be journeying to this rite of passage together, so what do you say, Sis? Would you mind terribly, having to drag your sibling along as your date?”

Andie shrugged. “Well, it’s either go with you or compete with you for guys, so…sure.”

“Perfect.” Jack turned his attention to his history book. “Just perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Pacey, aren’t you going to introduce me?” Samantha took Pacey’s hand as she walked up, joining Pacey, Dawson and Jen.

“Sure, Sam. This is Dawson Leery and this is Jen Lindley. Guys, this is Samantha.”

“It’s great to meet you both. Pacey talked about you guys a lot.” She giggled softly and moved closer to him. “When we talk.”

Pacey felt himself blush at the comment. “Sam…”

“Oh, he’s pretending to be shy and embarrassed. Tell me Dawson, has Pacey *not* bragged about us to you?”

“Nope,” Dawson couldn’t’ help but grin at Pacey’s growing discomfort.

“Not even a little bit?”

“I hear that Pacey doesn’t kiss and tell.” Everyone turned to face Joey as she walked up. “At least, that’s the rumor I always heard.”

Pacey swallowed hard, squeezing Sam’s hand tighter. “Sam, you haven’t met Joey yet. Joey Potter, this is Samantha Jorgensen.”

“Hello Joey.”

“Yeah. Nice to meet you.” Her cool tone belied her statement. “So, you’re Pacey’s date for the prom?”

“Yeah.” Sam ran a hand through Pacey’s hair. “He’s going all out, sparing no expense. Are you going?” She turned her gaze back to Joey. “You and your date are welcome to share the limo with us.”

“Dawson and I would love to.” Joey moved over to Dawson’s side and slid her arm around his waist, her tone dripping sweetness. “Wouldn’t we?”

“Uh…” Dawson nodded, confused. “Sure.”

“We have to go,” Pacey glared in Joey’s direction. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Sam waved as she followed Pacey toward the school. “Nice meeting you all.”

“You want to explain this?” Dawson asked, reluctantly untangling himself from Joey’s embrace.

“You asked me to prom. I said yes.”

Jen shook her head sadly. “I’ll talk to you later, Dawson.”

He waved but kept his attention focused on Joey. “You said yes after hedging for days. It seems a little abrupt.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about things…about us. And I realized that maybe we only get so many second chances, you know? And what if this is it? Our last chance? I didn’t want to screw it up.”

“Why am I suddenly feeling like we’ve stopped talking about the junior prom?”

Joey took a deep breath. “If I were to show up in your room tonight, take off my shirt and offer myself to you, would you turn me down again?”

“Is this something you’re likely to do?”

“Dawson? Answer the question.”

“No, Joey. I wouldn’t turn you away again.”

“Then yes, Dawson.” She closed her eyes and kissed him softly. “I’ll go to the prom with you.”

~**~  
“She what?” Pacey jogged alongside Dawson, struggling to control the urge to punch the enraptured look off his best friend’s face.

“She asked me what I do if she came into my room tonight and undressed in front of me then she kissed me. She and I…well, I think we’re back together.”

Pacey slowed his pace, falling behind Dawson. It wasn’t fair. He was taking the sexiest, hottest girl in school to the prom. He shouldn’t care that Joey was going with Dawson. Hell, he’d known that was going to happen since birth.

So he shouldn’t care. He didn’t care. And the fact that his kiss had sent her running back into Dawson’s arms – and from the sound of it, Dawson’s bed – didn’t bother him in the slightest.

At least, it wouldn’t when he stopped being numb.

“Pace? You okay?” Dawson stood next to his friend, worry etched in his eyes. “You look pale. Maybe I should take you to the nurse.”

“Sure D. Thanks.”

They walked in silence down the halls. When they were almost to the nurse, Dawson spoke again. “I think she was trying to tell me something, Pacey. I think…I think prom night’s the night.”

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect, Dawson.” Pacey wasn’t sure how he managed the words, but he spoke them with conviction. Any time with Joey would be perfect. “The picture perfect happy ending.”

~**~  
“They do realize people are trying to eat, don’t they?”

Jen followed Joey’s line of sight, even though she already knew the source of her lack of appetite. “I’ve seen worse. I’ve done worse.”

“Don’t give me any details. You forget I was witness to the coatroom debacle.”

Jen watched as Sam leaned back against Pacey so that he could wrap his arms around her. “This doesn’t look like no strings attached sex,” Jen stated. “This is starting to look like something serious. Maybe they really like each other?”

“I should have know he’d do this.” Joey ignored Jen’s statement. “Two weeks ago, he swore he loved me and now he’s plumbing the shallow depths of some blonde bimbo.”

“And you’re back with Dawson.”

Despite the lack of accusation, Joey bristled. “Dawson and I aren’t trying to wear each other as clothing.”

“No, you’re just flirtatiously leading up to your date on the night voted most likely to end up in a motel room. Pacey may be more blatant about it, but he’s also more honest.”

“So you and Henry are going to go at it?” Joey shook her head in disbelief. “Prom isn’t just about sex, Jen.”

“No, it’s not. But I’ll bet you that sex is exactly what’s on Dawson’s mind.”

Joey’s eyes wandered over to Pacey and she watched as he kissed Samantha tenderly. “And on Pacey’s?”

“I don’t want to hurt you here, Joey, but I doubt seriously that Pacey’s with her for her brains.” Jen watched him as well. “But it doesn’t look like he’s not trying for something a little less physical as well.”

“It’s just…he was so hurt. And yet, he’s…”

“What did you expect, Joey? You didn’t just turn him down, Joey. You broke his heart.”

“Yeah. And he looks like he’s fully recovered.”

Jen shrugged as Joey looked away, missing Pacey’s wounded glance in their direction. “Really? I was just thinking the very opposite.”

~**~  
Pacey heard the bell and walked out of the back room. “Hi, is there anything…” His polite smile faded. “Dawson’s not here.”

“I’m not looking for Dawson.”

“Then you must be lost, because you’ve made it clear that there’s nothing you want from me.”

Joey sighed. “I just…I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be.”

“I just hate to see you throw everything away.”

“Everything? I’m assuming with that cryptic statement you mean my self-esteem? My heart? My ego? Oh wait, no, because I already did that when I kissed you. So you mean…what? My life? Livelihood? Scholastic achievement?”

“The money from the boat.”

“As I recall, Josephine, you gave that money back to me, which, as far as I can figure, means you get no say in how I dispose of it.”

“I never thought you’d be desperate enough to use it to buy a date.”

“Buy a…” Pacey laughed humorlessly. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Is that what you think?”

“She said you were sparing no expense.”

“On the prom, Joey. Jesus, how did I ever mistake you for a friend? Do you honestly think so little of me that you believe I have to buy my dates?”

“What am I supposed to think, Pacey?” Joey felt her anger building, his glare fueling the fire. “One minute you’re kissing me and professing how you feel for me, and yet not two weeks later, you’re practicing mouth to mouth on a blonde Barbie doll.”

Pacey walked out from behind the counter, striding over to her, his body language dangerous. “You turned me down Joey. You practically laughed in my fucking face. What did you expect me to do? Take the Dawson route and bemoan my fate?” He leaned in, his blue eyes flashing. “Well, fuck you, Joey.”

“So it was all talk, Pacey? Just a sweet line to try and get me into bed? Befriend ‘em then bed ‘em? Isn’t that the Witter way? Oh wait, I forgot the dump ‘em when they need you most part. But aren’t I a little young for you?”

Pacey gritted his teeth. “Go the hell away, Potter.”

“No. I want the truth.”

“What truth, Joey?” Pacey spread his arms. “What do you want to hear? You want to know if you hurt me? You want to know if I think about you? You want to know if I’m sleeping with her?” He circled her as he spoke, stopping when he was directly behind her. His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her hard against him. Bending his head, he let his lips brush her ear. “Yes.”

She jerked away from him, whirling around to face hi. “That’s no surprise, Pacey.” She wondered if her voice was shaking. “With all your familial experience with emotion.”

“You’re one to talk, Joey. So hung up on your childhood idolization of Dawson that you’ll never recognize an honest emotion.”

“If I’m so deluded, Pacey, if you despise me so much, then why did you kiss me?”

Pacey closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. He wanted to end this. Get her out. Get it over with. Instead, he reached out, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her to him.

Their lips met, their mouths opened, their tongues fought, fuelled by anger and hurt. They clawed at each other’s body’s, needing the hurt to go along with the sweet relief of the kiss.

Coming to his sense, Pacey shoved her away from him. He laughed bitterly, “What can I say, Jo? Maybe my family history has just made me a glutton for punishment.”

“Am I interrupting?” They both turned to look at Sam who was standing at the front of the store, leaning on the door. “Because I could come back later.”

“No.” Joey shook her head vehemently. “I’m finished. We’re finished. You’re welcome to him.”

Sam moved aside as Joey rushed past her. She walked behind the counter and sat on the stool, leaning forward. “So, you’re in love with her.”

“No.”

She smiled. “Pacey, you’re a nice guy and an amazing kisser, but you’re a rotten liar.”

He ran his hand thought his hair and exhaled slowly. “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, after witnessing the bulk of your argument, not to mention that kiss, I’d have to say yes.”

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Don’t be.” She picked up a pencil and started playing with it. “The way I see it, you and I can help each other out.”

“We can?”

“Yeah.” She met his eyes and smiled sheepishly. “You see, I’m sort of using you, too.”

“You are?”

“Yeah.” She looked away. “It’s why I came here today, despite what your friend Joey probably thinks.”

“She’s not my…”

Sam held up a hand to stop him. “Please. Spare me, okay?”

“Sorry.”

“I got dumped. Horribly, embarrassingly dumped by a guy I’ve been seeing. We’d been best friends all our lives and dating for a few years.”

“I think I’ve heard this story somewhere before.”

“Now he wants adventure and, well, someone who doesn’t know everything about him. Someone who surprises him.”

Pacey smiled sympathetically. “And I’m the surprise?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “He’s off at college now, but we have mutual friends. And with you…either he’ll hear and, if he still loves me, be jealous or, if he doesn’t, he’ll think I’m moving on. So he won’t feel too guilty when he does.”

“You know,” Pacey walked around the counter and stroked Sam’s hair. “I was wrong about you.”

She looked up, her teary eyes worried. “Oh?”

“I thought you were a hot girl with an amazing body. Instead, you’ve turned out to be an amazing girl with a hot body.”

She laughed, sniffing back her tears. “You of all people should know better than to judge people by their appearances, Pacey.”

“Yeah?”

She kissed him softly. “Yeah, since you’re pretty deceiving yourself.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jen sat down next to Joey and dangled her legs over the edge of the dock. “You look like an advertisement for abject misery.”

“Really? And I was feeling so perky.” Joey dropped a pebble into the creek and watched the ripples spreading. “Am I really that obvious?”

“I’ve had a lot of experience with misery.” Jen took another pebble from the stack and skipped it across the calm surface of the water. “You want to talk?”

“No.”

“Because sometimes it helps.”

“No.”

“I mean…”

“Jen? No.” Joey stood up. “I appreciate it, but no. The misery will go away as soon as I replace it with something else.”

“Such as?”

She looked back at the house behind her. “Dawson.”

“He deserves to be more than the guy you use to hurt Pacey.”

“Dawson is my best friend. It’s been accepted as fact that we’re soul mates, destined to be together.”

“That doesn’t mean you won’t be using him.”

“He’ll be getting something he wants out of it.”

“Your first time should be…special, Joey. You’ve waited this long, at least do it for the right reasons.”

“I love Dawson.”

“You’re in love with Pacey.”

“No.” Joey shook her head. “You’re wrong. I’m not. And he’s got his senior girl to keep him warm. The last thing I have to worry about is if Pacey’s feeling lonely, so don’t try and pretend he ever gave a damn about me.”

“I thought you were smarter than this, Joey.”

“Well, Capeside is home to a lot of delusions.” Joey shrugged, smirking slightly. “So, you want to help me pick out a dress?”

“Sure. When?”

“Tomorrow?”

Jen nodded. “Sure. I don’t have to work until tomorrow night. Should I meet you?”

Joey nodded as Dawson walked up and wrapped his arm around her. “What’s up?”

“We’re making plans,” Jen winked at him. “Plotting your downfall.”

“I always knew you two would be my undoing.”

“You always *hoped* we’d be your undoing.” Joey shrugged off his arm and gave him a gentle shove. “Of course, you’ve also dreamed about Katie Couric being your personal love slave, so we’ll chalk it up to rampant adolescent fantasy.”

Dawson smiled at her. “We on for movie night tonight?”

“Sure. I’ve got to work at the B&B until seven, but then I’m all yours.” She glanced at her watch. “Speaking of which, I’d better go.”

Jen watched Dawson stare after Joey as she rowed away. She shook her head at the look in his eyes. Dawson was obviously thinking prom night was too far away.

~**~  
Standing at the top of the ladder, Joey watched Dawson. The lights were all off and the room was lit with candles. He sank down on to the bed and turned on the TV. Picking up the video from beside him, he sighed. “Where are you, Joey?”

She was about to climb onto the roof when his bedroom door opened. “Hey man.”

“Hey Pace.” Dawson shoved the tape under his pillow. “What’s up?”

Pacey surveyed the room and raised an eyebrow. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No.”

He laughed at Dawson’s try at innocence. “So what’s with the mood lighting?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh?” Pacey grabbed the tape before Dawson could stop him. “Last Tango in Paris? You really are setting the mood.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh, come on Dawson!” Pacey laughed at him, ignoring the ache caused by the thought of Joey in Dawson’s arms. “This reeks of seduction. Does Joey know what she’s walking into?”

“She’s not walking into anything.”

“Right. Candlelight and Marlon Brando bathed in butter is traditional movie night fare.”

“So it’s not Spielberg.”

“No. It’s not Spielberg.” Pacey tossed the tape angrily back onto the bed. “And it’s not Joey. Why don’t you just let things happen naturally, Dawson? Or are you so afraid that you’re *just* best friends that you’ll do anything to force the issue.”

“Why do you care so much about what happens between us?”

“I don’t want to see either of you make a mistake.”

“It sounds like something more than that to me, Pacey.” Dawson watched his friend as he paced the room. “Does this have something to do with why you guys are acting so strangely around each other these days? Because if it does, I’d be really interested to hear about it.”

Pacey’s voice dropped, “I just don’t think Joey’s ready for it yet, that’s all.”

“Really? And since when are you an expert on what Joey’s ready for? I mean, I know you guys have been hanging out together a lot this year, but I didn’t realize the friendship went that deep. Does she tell you all her innermost secrets, Pacey?”

“If you’re asking me if she’s told me if she wants to get busy with you, the answer’s no.” Pacey stared out the window, not wanting to look at his friend. “But if you’re asking me, based on the time I’ve spent with her, if I think she’s ready to have sex, the answer is still no.”

“Did you two talk about sex a lot?”

“This is me, Dawson.” Pacey laughed. “I always talk about sex.”

“Do you want to have sex with Joey, Pacey?”

Pacey flinched slightly, closing his eyes. “What kind of question is that, Dawson? You afraid I’m moving in on your girl?”

“You’ve done it before.”

“As I recall, she wasn’t your girl at the time. You weren’t even aware of her on a female level.”

“I just don’t understand why your friendship went from so close and buddy-buddy to hurtful animosity, Pacey. And the only answer I can come up with when I add the two together is a botched romantic entanglement.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure, if there had been some sort of *romantic* entanglement, Joey would have run to you with all the sordid details.” Pacey leaned on the glass and Joey pulled back slightly, wondering if he could see her. “She’s head over heels for you, my friend. And no man in his right mind would try and horn in on that action.”

“You in your right mind, Pacey?”

He laughed and turned away from the window. “Hell yes. You think I want to risk my life, limb and very favorite body part to the wrath of Miss Josephine Potter? Give me a little more credit for self-preservation there, buddy.”

“I suppose.”

“Dawson, you and Joey…you’re destiny.” The words hurt him like physical blows. “So don’t worry so much.” Gesturing around the room, he shook his head. “And don’t try so hard. It’ll happen in time, when it’s supposed to. And don’t worry about me. I’ve got Sam to keep me warm.”

“I do worry about you, Pace.”

“Don’t. There’s absolutely no need.” He walked out of the room and shut Dawson’s door behind him. He’d felt her listening, wondered why she hadn’t come in and lent credence to his argument. He felt the pain welling up in his chest again and shoved off of Dawson's bedroom door. “No need at all.”

~**~  
Pacey stopped short as he reached his car. Joey was sitting in the front seat, her knees drawn up to her chest. He took a deep breath before climbing in, reminded vividly of the morning when he’d kissed her. “Would it be out of line to ask what you’re doing here?”

“Can I get a ride home?”

He laughed once, bitterness lacing the short sound. “Sure, Joey. What are friends for?”

“We were, for a while, weren’t we?”

“What?” He started the car and headed away from Dawson’s house.

“Friends.” She traced some invisible pattern on the passenger side window. “Despite our history of histrionics and defense mechanisms, for the better part of this year, we’ve been friends. And now it’s all gone, washed away with a few bitter words.”

“And one kiss.”

She nodded her agreement, but didn’t speak. “I’m sorry for this afternoon. I had no right to go in there, accusations flying. I lashed out at you and that wasn’t fair. You’re right. I have no say in what you do or how you live your life.”

“No, you don’t.”

They were silent as he drove the rest of the way to her house; both lost in their thoughts. When he pulled up alongside the B&B, he turned off the engine, wondering if there was anything more to be said.

“Pacey?” She had her fingers wrapped around the door handle, ready for escape. “I never meant to hurt you. It was never about that.”

“It doesn’t matter what you meant, Joey. I matters what you did.” He kept his eyes on the steering wheel, afraid to look at her.

“You’ve recovered though, right? I mean, Sam is obviously hot for you. And I’ve never known you to turn down a buxom blonde.”

“Because you’ve known me to be propositioned by so many of them.”

She chewed on her lower lip. “Well, you said…this afternoon, you said you guys were…well, it’s none of my business. And I appreciate the ride home. I hope…I hope that maybe someday this will all be water under the bridge, Pacey and we can try and be friends again.”

“We were never friends, Jo.”

His softly spoken words cut through her. “We weren’t?”

“No. We just collided by accident. Thinking anything else is foolish.” He gripped the steering wheel as tightly as he could, fighting the instinct to pull her into his arms and hold her, confess his feelings, beg her to change her mind. “You’ll be ready for Dawson soon enough.”

“I…” She stopped, knowing he could hear the thickness in her voice, sure that he could sense her tears. “I see.” She didn’t want to cry, didn’t want him to know that his words hurt. Didn’t want him to know that she didn’t know how to accept what he’d offered her in his kiss. Didn’t know how to tell him that she didn’t think she deserved it. “Well, I’m sorry…that I bothered you for so long then.”

The door opened and she slipped out of the truck, effectively slipping out of his life. Nothing would ever be the same again. The three musketeers were now officially disbanded. He would no longer save her. She could no longer rescue him. “It really wasn’t a bother, Joey.”

Her lower lip quivered and she closed the door quietly, looking at him through the open window. “The guy who bought the boat was right, Pacey. A gentleman to the last.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow.” Joey’s eyes widened as Jen stepped out of the dressing room. “Wow.”

“It’s bad?” Jen laughed and twirled around. “I feel like such a hypocrite. I mean, I dismantled everything that the cheerleaders stood for, I held the strangest homecoming queen bash in history and yet, here I am, closing in on prom, in a floor-length, girly dress that I would normally shun with the most vehement protest.”

“It looks amazing.” Joey stated. “I forget sometimes that you manage to pull off sweet and innocent so well.”

“Well, I’ve done my best to keep that a secret.” Jen looked in the full-length mirror, admiring the pale pink dress. “It’s so very different than what anyone would expect.”

“Which is why it’s perfect. And it fits your relationship with Henry to a T.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Joey nodded grudgingly. “Yeah. He’s taking you back to those days of yesteryear when you weren’t the hardened, embittered old soul we know and loathe.”

“Hey, I’m not Pacey here, can we keep the daggers in check?”

“Sorry.” Joey sighed. “I guess that was a little below the belt.”

“And every other accessory a woman can’t live without.” Jen nodded toward the dressing room. “Your turn.”

“I haven’t found anything.”

“You have, you’re just too shy to put it on. Now go.”

Joey picked up the dress that lay draped across the arm of the chair beside her. “I thought you said I wasn’t ready for Dawson’s amorous advances?”

“You’re not. You’re still in love with Pacey.”

“Then why am I dressing like I’m…well, you?”

“Because, the trick to boys is that you have to make them see you as you think they want to see you, then you ensnare them.”

“And that’s good, why?”

“Because, then when you go back to being the plain old you, they’re stuck with you.”

“Until they run screaming from the room.”

“I doubt any man in his right mind would run screaming from you, Joey. At least, as long as you keep your mouth shut.” Jen giggled. “Or open doing something different than spewing your sarcastic vocabulary.”

“I am not sarcastic,” Joey insisted. “I’m brutally honest with just a bit of cynicism.”

“Right. Not to mention majorly deluded on all accounts.” Jen tapped her foot. “Well?”

“I don’t know that I should be seen in public. This dress doesn’t exactly leave much to the imagination.”

“Just come out.”

Joey opened the door and stepped out into view. Jen caught her breath. The dress was a shimmery gray velvet. It was floor length, pooling around Joey’s feet in a soft swirl. The spaghetti straps emphasized her long neck and the plunging neckline showed off the soft swell of her breasts. The rest of the dress clung to her, showing off her curves and clinging to her like a second skin.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Joey shifted from foot to foot. “Can I change now?”

“No. Turn around.”

Joey did so reluctantly. The back plunged down, ending in the small of her back. “Dawson isn’t going to know what hit him.” Both Joey and Jen started. Pacey grinned at them both, nudging Jack with his elbow. “Almost makes you want to come back over to our team, doesn’t it?”

Jack nodded. “You look amazing, Joey. You too, Jen.”

Jen nodded. “Doesn’t she look good? She’s trying to go for something a little more concealing, but I think that she needs to show a little skin.”

“I don’t have much skin left to show here,” Joey stood nervously, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “Can I change?”

“Not yet.” Jen held up the dress Joey had picked out. “Let’s get the opinion of the sex it matters to. Jack? Pacey? Which one?”

Jack glanced at the dress in Jen’s hand then at Joey. “The gray.”

Pacey didn’t even bother looking at the other dress. “You message to Dawson will be loud and clear.”

Joey smiled her thanks. “Well, that’s the point isn’t it? I’m sure Sam will be appropriately dressed for the groping she’s liable to get in the limo.”

“I'll be sure you have the best seat for the show then,” Pacey offered. “Or would you rather I let Dawson have that so he’ll know what to do later on that evening?”

She whirled around and slammed the dressing room door behind her. Jen and Jack both gave Pacey questioning looks. He shrugged and headed over to the tuxedo area. Jack pulled Jen away from the others and shook his head. “You wanna tell me what the hell’s going on? I mean, the whole Pacey and Sam thing is strange enough, but I don’t know that I get the Joey connection.”

“They’re…well, I think they’re in love.” Jen shrugged. “And, of course, too stubborn to admit it.”

“Joey and Pacey? The eternal enemies?”

“Oh come on, Jack. You know as well as I do that there’s a fine line between love and hate. And they keep crossing back and forth.”

“And they’re both in serious denial?”

“No, Pacey’s admitted it, Joey turned him down. Pacey’s bitter. Joey’s upset. Isn’t young love wonderful?”

“We’re all going to be caught in the crossfire of this, aren’t we?”

“We are the walking wounded,” Jen agreed. “Although, I’m a little worried about Dawson. He’s got this romantic, idealized version of what the prom’s supposed to be – probably provided to him by Pacey himself – and when all the shit hits the fan…”

“Dawson’s going to be the one who gets hurt.”

“Well, they’re all going to get hurt. I just think Dawson’s idyllic world would be rocked the most. I mean, best friend and girlfriend? Not exactly the happy ending kind of script he’s looking for.”

“You think they’ll get together?”

Jen watched as Pacey glanced over at Joey as she walked out of the dressing room. His blue eyes were alive with emotion. “I don’t know. But I don’t think this can go on much longer without some sort of confrontation.” She pointed to Pacey and watched as Jack saw his gaze. “Do you?”

~**~  
Joey stood in the hallway chewing on her lower lip. Bessie glared at her. “Stop it. You’re going to ruin your lipstick.”

“Sorry. Nerves.” Joey smoothed the material of her dress down. “You’re sure I look all right?”

“You look amazing.”

“And you’re sure that I don’t look like some cheap, tawdry hooker that Dawson might have found on a street corner?”

“Unless it was a pretty high priced street corner, no.” Bessie rested her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Joey, you need to relax. Dawson is going to be overwhelmed when he sees you. His jaw is going to drop and he’s going to hate the fact that every guy at the prom is going to be staring at you.”

“Not every guy.”

“Not the guy that matters?” Bessie nodded. “He’ll be staring, Joey. I’m sure of it.”

“No, he’s got a…” Joey looked at her sister with wide eyes. “How did you…”

“It’s been pretty obvious, Joey. I mean, Pacey hung around here all the time, helping out with stuff. He didn’t do that because he wanted to impress me. And now, well, I noticed he hasn’t been around and you’ve been depressed. I may not be the whiz in school that you are, Sis, but I can put two and two together.”

“Speaking of putting two and two together,” Bodie walked up carrying Alex. “I have something I want to give you and I don’t want to hear a word out of your mouth about it.” Handing Alex to Bessie, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. “I’m not condoning this. I’m sure as hell not encouraging it. But if you do it, please be safe about it.”

Joey took the box of condoms, blushing a dark crimson. “Bodie!”

“Not a word, Joey.”

Bessie hefted Alex. “Better safe than sorry.”

Joey nodded and stuffed the box in her small purse. “Remind me not to open that in front of Dawson. I don’t want to give him any ideas.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s already got them,” Bessie said with a knowing smile. “Maybe the person you should hide them from is Pacey.”

“I don’t…” Joey stopped as the doorbell rang. “Oh God.”

“I’ll get it,” Bodie offered. “Go fix your lipstick.”

Joey took a deep breath and listened for voices in the living room. As soon as she heard Dawson’s voice, she relaxed slightly, only to tense once more as Pacey’s laughter filled the room. “Oh crap.”

“Relax,” Bessie reminded her.

“Right. Relax. Dawson’s out there, Pacey’s out there with his blonde bimbo and I have a bag full of condoms. Why should I be tense?”

“Have fun.” Bessie set Alex down and grabbed the camera off the hall table. “Now, let’s go take some pictures.”

“No.”

“Joey. Go out there. And smile.” Bessie gave her a little shove, forcing her out into the living room. Everyone looked up as she entered and she felt a warm blush suffuse her skin. Dawson was staring openly, his eyes wide with surprise and shock. Sam was smiling warmly, looking stunning in a dark purple silk dress and Pacey…

Joey blushed as Pacey’s eyes seemed to caress her skin as they looked her over. Even though he’d seen the dress before, he hadn’t let himself really look at her. Her own eyes were drawn to him, taking in the sight of him in a tuxedo. He looked so self-assured, so dignified.

“You look amazing.”

Joey’s eyes snapped back to Dawson and she smiled. “Thanks. You too.”

“Pictures!” Bessie held up the camera. “I want pictures of everyone.”

“Bessie,” Joey pleaded.

“The last picture I have of you three all together is from when you were seven, Joey. Humor me. I may never see Pacey this cleaned up again.” She grinned at him and hugged him lightly. “Who’s this?”

“Bessie, this is Samantha. Samantha, this is Joey’s sister Bessie, her boyfriend Bodie and their son Alex.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sam smiled at them. “I feel kind of out of place, since everyone’s known each other for so long,” she moved closer to Pacey and laced her hand through his arm. “But Pacey’s been great.”

Joey watched as she kissed his cheek then giggled as she wiped off the remaining lipstick. “Can we do this?”

Bessie nodded, trying to hide her smile. “Okay, you and Dawson.”

They took picture after picture. Dawson and Joey, Pacey and Sam, Sam and Joey, Dawson and Pacey, Pacey, Dawson and Joey, and the four of them together. Finally, Bessie sighed. “Only one more picture left. Sam, would mind if I stole Pacey for a minute and got a picture of him and my sister?”

“Bessie, no.”

“Joey.” Bessie’s tone was insistent. “Smile.” Joey moved over in front of the fireplace and stood there, glaring in Pacey’s direction. He walked over slowly, his eyes intent on hers. When he reached her, he turned around and faced Bessie. She walked over and looked at them both. “Pacey, face her.”

He turned and looked at Joey’s profile, resisting the urge to bend his head and place a row of fiery kisses along her exposed neck.

“Joey. Face him.” She turned and stared at his chest. “Look at him and it’ll all be over.”

Joey raised her eyes and met his, the tears that threatened blurring her vision. He took her hand and held it and she instinctively raised the other to his chest, holding her hand over his rapidly beating heart. They stood there, entranced until Bessie’s voice shook them from their reverie.

“All done.” They turned and moved quickly to their respective dates. “You kids have fun tonight.”

Joey glared at her sister as she walked out the door, holding tightly to Dawson’s arm and trying to ignore the couple in front of them.

“Since I’ve already had a blast.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam moved closer to Pacey as Dawson and Joey got in the limo. She accepted the arm he wrapped around her and used the moment to whisper softly in his ear. “Maybe you should at least look at me every once in a while?”

He turned his eyes to her quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring at Joey. He bent his head to kiss her, his softly spoken apology whispering across her lips.

She shrugged and snuggled even closer, smiling at the fire in Joey’s eyes. “Don’t worry,” she nuzzled his neck, letting the soft words play against his skin. I doubt they noticed.”

Joey glared at the two of them. She’d felt Pacey’s eyes on her all the way from the house, and she was sure that he was gloating. The anticipation of whatever smart-assed remark he was liable to make seemed to burn inside her.

Smiling determinedly, she placed her hand on Dawson’s knee then slowly slid it higher. Glancing at Pacey out of the corner of her eye, she smiled to herself as she noticed the irritation flare in his blue eyes. Licking her lips, she brought her hand to a stop just below the telltale swelling in Dawson’s pants. “So, Sam, Pacey tells me you two are sleeping together.”

Sam’s eyes widened, but she otherwise didn’t show any reaction. “Does he? And I thought you said he didn’t kiss and tell.”

“Fucking isn’t exactly kissing.”

“Not exactly,” Sam admitted.

“And how would you know that, Joey? Dawson here been giving you lessons in the fine art of lovemaking?”

Dawson glared at Pacey, his irritation growing with both of his best friends. “All right, that’s enough. I don’t know what the hell has gotten into you two lately, but I, for one, have had enough of it. If you can’t even manage to be civil during a simple car ride, maybe you should both just shut the hell up.”

Joey pulled her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine.”

Pacey imitated her, raising his voice in a mockery of hers. “Fine.”

“Oh, and adding childishness to your behavior is such a marked improvement.” Dawson shook his head. “You guys don’t want to be friends, you don’t want to get along? That’s just fine with me, and I’m sure Sam has no problem with it. But I want to enjoy tonight and I’m not going to do that if I have to listen to your little comedy routine. Because it stopped being funny a long time ago.”

“It was never funny,” Pacey stated flatly.

“It was never anything,” Joey reminded him. “Isn’t that right?”

“I don’t care what it *was*,” Dawson insisted. “I just care that it’s in the past. And if it is, as you two continue to insist, in the past, then let’s just let it drop.” He glared at Pacey who was opening his mouth to say something. “Completely.”

His mouth closed. Sam smiled seductively and leaned forward, ignoring Dawson’s words. “So, Joey, I’m curious, what did he tell you?”

“About what?”

Her voice dropped even lower. “The sex.”

Joey pulled back, “No…nothing. Just that you two were going at it like rabbits.”

“Rabbits?” Sam laughed, tossing her head back a little. “Well, I guess we did try a few…animalistic…positions, didn’t we Pacey?”

His blue eyes were locked on Joey. She was biting her lower lip, refusing to look at him as Sam’s throaty voice continued.

“Did he tell you about our first time? How he made love to me? How he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me, just out of nowhere? Did he tell you how he took me to a secluded spot out by the marina and made slow, sweet love to me?”

Joey struggled for air, hating the sting of tears in her eyes. She glanced down at her hands, surprised to find them shaking. “No,” she whispered, wishing she could control her voice, wishing she wasn’t giving so much away. “No.”

Sam imitated Joey’s earlier movement as she ran her hand up Pacey’s thigh as she sat back. “Pity. It’s an amazing story. If Pacey doesn’t mind, I could fill you in on all the details?”

Pacey watched Joey’s shoulders slump and bit his lower lip. Taking Sam’s hand in his own, he shook his head. “I don’t want to scare the poor girl right before Dawson’s big night, Sam.” His voice was gentle, almost loving. Sam’s eyes conveyed her apology to him, wondering what she’d cost him. “I mean, I’d feel sorry for any man, not just Dawson, if he had to live up to me.”

Dawson laughed uncomfortably, “You forget, Witter, I’ve seen your technique, captured on film for all eternity. I don’t think I have much to worry about.”

The limo pulled up to the marina, stopping in front of the yacht club. Joey opened the door before the driver could. “Here we are,” she stated unnecessarily. “I guess we’ll probably see you two around. If not, I hope you…I hope you and Pacey have a great time, Sam.” Joey’s eyes, when they met Sam’s, were weary with defeat.

“Joey…”

“Just watch out when he dances. He’s got two left feet.”

 

~**~  
Jen tapped Dawson on the shoulder. “You look miserable.”

He shrugged and handed her a glass of punch. “Why would I be miserable? My date is sitting at the table, looking like she’d rather be anywhere but here. My best friend is studiously avoiding us, not that I blame him since my girlfriend has gone on some sort of tirade when it comes to him. Everyone else is having the time of their lives, looking forward to the post-prom parties and pairings, while I’m just wondering if Joey’s going to make it through the night without committing suicide or killing someone.”

“Who would she kill?”

“That’s the question,” Dawson admitted. “I think even money’s on Pacey, but I’d venture to lay the bet on Sam. Not that there’s anything wrong with Sam. She’s a nice girl and, if she’d give her a chance, I think Joey would probably like her. Hell, she might even approve of her, but that’s not going to happen.”

Jen took a sip of her drink, wondering if she was doing the right thing. “And why is that, do you think?”

“Because Sam is with Pacey.” Dawson grinned. “And Joey hates the thought of anyone…or should I say, any girl, stealing something or someone she thinks belongs to her.”

“And Pacey belongs to her?” Jen drew the question out, wondering if she’d been underestimating Dawson all along.

“He’s her other best friend, next to me. He’s the only other thing in her life that’s been constant. I think any girl moving in on him would constitute a threat, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Jen shrugged and tossed her glass away. “Dance with me?”

“Where’s Henry?”

“Talking with Jack.” She made a face. “Football talk for next year. I bowed out gracefully, offering to rescue you from the fate of finger foods. Dance?”

He nodded and led her out onto the floor. “You sound like you don’t believe me.”

“Well, Joey never got too freaked out over Miss Jacobs, other than for the obvious reasons that we all freaked out over.”

“Joey was concentrating on the spider that had moved right next door to the web,” Dawson reminded her. “You seemed the more imposing threat.”

“And she seems to like Andie.”

“Andie’s not with Pacey anymore.”

“She never seemed to mind her when she was.” Jen shook her head. “I just don’t follow your logic, Dawson. I mean, I do agree with you about Joey acting like a mother bear when her cubs are threatened, but I don’t see her following the pattern up till now. Maybe you should rethink the situation.”

He shook his head. “No, I’m right. I mean, Joey and Pacey spent the majority of the year rebuilding the friendship that fell by the wayside when she and I got closer. They rekindled that and, in doing so, rekindled her protective instincts.”

“And so that’s why she doesn’t like Sam?”

“Right.”

“And why she’s snapping at Pacey?”

Dawson looked over at Joey and sighed at the sad picture she presented. Her soft chignon was beginning to fall and the tendrils curled around her face, framing it. Her wide eyes were filled with sorrow as she watched Pacey dancing with Sam. Dawson turned his gaze to the couple, watching as they moved together.

They moved together well, but without that innate sense of knowing, making him wonder why Sam had lied about sleeping with Pacey.

And why she’d lied specifically to Joey.

“I’ve been an idiot, haven’t I?” He asked after a long silence.

Jen shook her head, “Sometimes, you’re too close to see.”

“And sometimes you just refuse to see what you don’t want to?”

Jen nodded sadly. “It’s not a fault exclusive to the dreamers of the world, Dawson. They’re just the ones who get hurt the most when the truth finally comes to light.”

Dawson was about to say something when the band’s singer stepped up to the mike. “Well, ladies and gentlemen, it’s getting to be that time. Find the one you love or love the one you’re with. It’s the last dance.”

Jen waved to Dawson as she walked toward Henry. He took a deep breath and headed over to where Joey was now standing. “Ready to trip the light fantastic?” She asked him.

“No.” He shook his head as he took her hand. Leading her out onto the dance floor, he walked up to Pacey and Sam and stopped. “Sam?”

“Yes?” She turned away, pulling out of Pacey’s arms just a bit. “Oh, hi Dawson.”

“May I…may I cut in?”

“What?” Joey yanked her arm from Dawson’s grasp. “Oh that’s rich, Dawson. I’d have expected something like this from him, but you?”

“Sam’s busy.” Pacey reached for her again. “She’s dancing with me.”

“I’d love to dance with you, Dawson.” Sam stepped further away from Pacey, toward Dawson.

Pacey glared at them both, “Fine.” He stormed out of the room, leaving the three of them standing in the middle of the dance floor, starting to draw attention.

Joey turned to Dawson, “All right, Casanova, what do you propose that I do while you’re dancing with the new social butterfly of Capeside High?”

Dawson just smiled, a little sadly, a little hurt. “Go find Pacey, Joey. No sense in loving the one you’re with when you can be with the one you love.”

She stepped back, running into Jack and Andie. “W…what?”

“Pacey’s outside, Joey. And I don’t know that he’s going to wait forever.” Dawson shrugged. “You and I, Jo, we’re not meant for this.” He gestured around the room, pointed out all the couples wrapped up in each other’s embrace. “We’re meant to lie side by side and wonder what all the fuss is about. You and Pacey…well, I imagine you and Pacey would be more the type to find out for yourselves.”

“Are you dumping me, Dawson?”

“No Joey. I’m doing what any best friend worth his salt would do. I’m encouraging you to follow your heart.” He laughed, “Although I never thought it would lead you to Pacey.”

She bit her lip and wiped at the tears running down her cheeks. “Neither did I.”

He watched her rush out of the room before turning back to Sam, who was waiting patiently beside him. “Hearts are funny things.”

She nodded, thinking of her own best friend, and wondering what his heart was leading him to. “Yeah. I just wish they didn’t break so easily.”

 

~**~  
Joey stood on the front steps of the yacht club and looked around, wondering where Pacey could have gone. She felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she wanted nothing more than to find him and apologize for the past month of pain.

“What’s the matter? Couldn’t you use your sexy dress to tempt Dawson away from Sam?” His voice had a bitter edge as he walked out of the building. “Isn’t that just typical Joey Potter luck? Always losing to the blonde bombshell.”

“And isn’t it Pacey Witter luck to lose the blonde bombshell all on his own.”

He smirked and walked down the steps to stand next to her. “What are you doing out here, Potter? Waiting for your prince charming to ride up in his chariot? Because you left him inside at the ball and I doubt, having felt all of Sam’s charms, that he’s going to leave her warm embrace for the bitter reality that is our very own, cynical Miss Joey Potter.”

She shivered, although she wasn’t sure if it was from the cool evening air or from his words. “Am I all that, Pacey? So cold and heartless that no man could ever love me?”

“Not if you keep driving them away,” he admitted with a careless shrug. “But I suppose you’ve always got Dawson to fall back on. Or is he even that? Maybe he’s just your shield so that you don’t have to allow yourself to feel.”

“If you don’t feel, you don’t get hurt.”

“Really, Jo?” Pacey faced her angrily, unable to hide behind the bantering any longer. “Did he save you from hurting when I walked away from you so easily?”

“No.” She looked at him, no artifice in her eyes. “Nothing could have saved me from that, Pacey. But I deserved it, didn’t I? Didn’t I deserve to hurt for hurting you? Isn’t that what you thought? Isn’t that why you attacked me every chance you got? Isn’t that what Sam was all about?”

“Sam has nothing to do with you.”

“Right.” Joey nodded, her disbelief obvious. “Nothing at all. Nothing to do with assuaging your wounded ego. I mean, what else would a blonde bombshell be for? I know. You must be in it for the conversation. I mean, I know you read Playboy for the articles.”

“Why do you care so much about what I do, Joey? Answer me that, because my curiosity is getting the better of me. You walked away from that kiss without a backward glance. You pulled away, you told me no. You didn’t want it.”

“I did want it! I wanted it too much!” She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself to control her trembling. “And I hated myself for wanting it, because I know you. I know how you are. I knew that, if I let myself do it, if I gave in to all those feelings that I have…had for you, I would get hurt by you. You would find some woman you thought was prettier than I was or someone you found that was easier to get into bed and you’d walk away and I’d be left with nothing! Nothing, Pacey!” She whirled around, panting for air around the sudden onslaught of angry tears. “I’d be left with nothing, because you’d have taken it all.”

“I’d just use you up, Joey?” His voice was soft and placating, questioning her words.

“No, you’d fill me up, Pacey. And when you were gone, there’d be nothing inside me.” She closed her eyes and sighed. “You’d want everything and I’d give it. And then you’d walk away.”

“You knew all that with one kiss?”

She opened her eyes and glared at him, her fury returning. “And I was right! Look at you. I said no and not two weeks later, you were sleeping with Miss Perfect. Well you’re welcome to her bleached blonde roots and her silicone enhanced figure, Pacey. And I hope she makes you happy. If you can tear her away from Dawson. Of course, you’re good at tearing women away from Dawson.”

“I couldn’t manage to tear you away.”

“This isn’t about Dawson!”

“Yes it is, Joey. You don’t exist without Dawson. He’s defined who you are and you’re afraid to be anyone without his approval. I bet he sent you out here, playing the adoring friend. Well, I don’t need Dawson Leery’s hand-me-downs, Joey. I can do a hell of a lot better than that. A hell of a lot better than you.”

He caught her hand before it connected with his face and he jerked her into his arms. Joey stiffened in his embrace, willing herself not to let the warm feel of him seduce her. “Then let me go, Pacey.”

He laughed sadly, “I only wish that I could.”


	7. Chapter 7

"It shouldn't be that hard," Joey reminded him. "You hate me."

"You're right," he nodded. "I do." He closed his eyes as he moved closer, bending his head so that his lips could brush over hers. She felt her own lips part, her soft breath mingling with his.

"So remind me why we're out here alone together?" Joey raised her hands to his chest, feeling his heart beating just as it had earlier that night taking pictures.

"Our friends are sick of all the bickering?" He kept his eyes closed, just breathing, inhaling the sweet smell of her skin, his face so close to hers.

"Is that what it is?" She moved her head slightly so that their noses touched. They both froze, neither sure of the next step, neither wanting to admit defeat.

"Yes," Pacey breathed as their lips met.

There was none of the anger of their last kiss in this one, none of the hesitancy of their first kiss, none of the surprise from their second. There was only heat and passion, friendship and desire, given and taken in equal measure. His hands found her hips and pulled her closer, molding her body to his as she let her hands slide up around his neck. Her long fingers tangled in his hair, holding him to her as she slipped her tongue between his willing lips.

Joey tasted him, letting her tongue explore the warm cavern of his mouth as his hands moved to her back, edging under the thin material of her dress to caress her silky skin. She moaned softly, the soft vibration of it sending chills down Pacey's spine.

They pulled away, the intense effect of the kiss plain on both their faces. "We haven't resolved anything," Joey reminded him.

"Dawson send you out here?" He asked as he stepped away, releasing her from his embrace. She nodded and extended her hand to him. He took it without hesitation and started down the stairs. "Did you want to come?"

"Out here or with you?" She followed him down the stairs, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Is there a difference?"

She shook her head, "I guess not."

They walked quietly along the pier for a few moments, until Pacey broke the silence. "Well?"

Joey bit her lower lip to hide her smile as she turned her head to look at him. "Well what?"

"Don't think I won't toss you right over that railing into the water, Josephine."

She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Don't think I won't take you with me, Witter."

He laughed softly and continued walking, heading away from the more expensive yachts. "So, did you?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, Pacey. Although I'm not promising that things are okay between us. Your sharp wit hit the mark a time or two."

"So did yours." He stopped underneath one of the lamps that lit the pier. "I have something for you."

"You do?" She raised an eyebrow. "Seems kind of odd, since you came here with another girl."

"I'd never come here with another girl." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Looking out over the water, he was silent for a moment. "I won't pretend that this was easy, Potter. I still don't know that I'm doing the right thing here. But I don't know what else to do."

She stepped closer, laying her hand on his sleeve. "What are you doing, Pacey?"

He looked at her quickly then nodded out toward the water. "I have something for you, I told you."

She followed his gaze and caught her breath. A small craft was bobbing in the gentle waves of the marina. The dim yellow glow of the street lamp lit the softly swaying vehicle, highlighting the small plaque that decorated the back of it.

"True Love?"

He nodded and handed her a key. "I've heard it doesn't exist, but I've got some reason to doubt it."

"It's a beautiful boat, Pacey."

He held out a key. "Yeah, it is."

She met his eyes and knew they weren't talking about the boat anymore, perhaps they never had been. "She's sea-worthy, I see."

"I put a lot of work into her."

"Was she worth it?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I take her out."

The cool metal seemed to brand her hand as Joey took the key from him. "How much did she cost you?"

"Everything."

Joey touched his lips softly with the tips of her fingers. "The boat's just a metaphor?"

He nodded, "That's what the smart girl told me."

She laughed through the threatening tears. "Am I worth it, Pacey?"

He reached up and took her hand away from his lips. Holding it tightly in his own, he led her down the walkway to the boat. "I'll tell you as soon as I take you out."

"Pacey?"

"Yeah, Jo?" He stopped and faced her, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

"One thing about a good boat, Joey? When she's rushing at full speed, she kicks up a lot. If you're not careful, you get caught up in her wake."

"What happens then?"

He stepped into the boat then carefully helped her onto the deck. The light gave the whole boat a golden glow and he pulled her into his arms. "If you're not careful? You drown."

"And if you are careful?"

"You just swallow a lot of water before your head breaks the surface again."

"Are we surfacing, Pacey? Or are we drowning?"

He brushed her cheek with his fingertips, curving his hand around her cheek. He bent his head to kiss her softly, wondering if he'd ever tire of doing it. "I don't know, Joey. It feels a little like both."


End file.
